This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cryo-EM is a lengthy experimental and computational process, leading to a final 3-D map and related annotations. Each of the steps requires different expertise and skills. All of the investigators perform experiments somewhat differently in order to make each project work, and some manage to complete projects faster than others. In our Center, there are dozens of projects ongoing in any given month, each with different technical challenges and at different stages of development or progress. Some projects take only a few days to achieve a subnanometer resolution structure while others may take months or years to reach the same point. It is obvious that, in addition to various experimental and computational variables, investigators play a critical role in getting the project completed in a timely fashion. There are two aims in this core project. One aim is to archive all the metadata related to each particle from its initial embedding in ice to the final density map. The second aim is to develop an archival data format capable of amalgamating density maps and associated metadata.